Catnip
by Ginger-Villiers
Summary: Loke's been missing all morning, and Lucy is very irritated. Then he comes back, and looks drunk. What the heck's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked with Natsu into the guild hall after a short job, looking very irritated about something. Leaving Natsu to a fight with Gray, she sat down at the bar.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked kindly.

"Loke wouldn't come out this morning when I needed him too… In fact, Virgo came out for him and told me that he wasn't currently in the spirit world. Where is he?"

Mira's forehead creased a bit with frown lines.

"Early this morning, you weren't here. He came in for a second, and looked fine. Then he left." Mira said.

"Oh, really? Did you ask anyone where he went?" Lucy pressed.

"No, he is a Fairy Tail mage, so he is free to go wherever he wants…"

Levy walked over, closing her book and pushing her glasses up her nose. Gajeel was right behind, trying to annoy her. Levy was ignoring him.

"I talked with Loke briefly before he left this morning. He told he that he was going out. That's all… He seemed perfectly fine at the time…. But hey, it's just like Loke to act cool around girls…" She giggled. Mira laughed and Lucy shot her a glare.

"Shrimp here knows it all." Gajeel said teasingly, and Levy flushed with embarrassment and a little anger.

"Go away, Gajeel!" She huffed in annoyance. Gajeel just snickered.

"Anyways… Well…"

There was a creak of the door, and instinctively, all four of them craned their necks to see who it was. To Lucy's horror, Loke came walking in, looking very tattered with a positively lucid smile on his face. Loke's sharp eyes were half-closed, and his glasses were missing from his face. He was swaying a little, but stayed up straight fine.

"It looks like he's drunk." Gajeel said bluntly, and Mira nodded.

"Wow, look who's the genius now." Levy said sarcastically.

Lucy shook her head.

"Loke's a spirit. He doesn't drink, except for that one time at the GMG, but he drank almost as much as Cana and seemed like he didn't drink a glass afterwards, perfectly cool."

"Yeah, he was a perfect gentleman when he came up to me after." Mira pondered. "As always, of course." She added a second later with a smirk.

"I wonder…" Levy whispered, but shook her head a moment later.

"Luuushieee!" Loke called sweetly. Lucy shrunk back in her chair as his calling turned heads.

Loke tottered over to Lucy, and the others quickly moved to make room. He stooped and kissed her on the cheek, making Lucy blush lightly pink.

"How do you do, Princess?" He murmured sleepily.

"Er- i'm okay…" Lucy flustered, reaching instinctively to his key, but let go as he pulled her up off her stool. Even though he was partly in another world, his strength remained.

"Come on."

Everyone was watching, and Lucy flushed in embarrassment as her own spirit dragged her out of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Loke pulled her by the arm, his grip firm. Lucy stumbled behind him.

"L-loke… where are we going?" Lucy said breathlessly.

He didn't answer, just increased his speed. Lucy just closed his eyes and ran so that she didn't pull her hand off.

"Loooooooookkkkkiiiieeee!" She cried. "Slow d-d—down!"

"Why?" He shouted with a wide smile, showing his teeth. "We're meeting… a friend of mine… he asked me to bring you to him…"

Lucy's brow knit in confusion.

"Who?"

"You'll see, beautiful!"

Lucy was slightly scared. Someone was looking for her? Why didn't they just go to Fairy Tail and ask? What was with Loke's woozy behavior?

"Aaaaahh…" Loke stopped, in a state of bliss as he smelled the air.

Lucy was confused. They were in the end of the canal. It smelled like water, and maybe everyday houses and smoke. What was he smelling that was different?

_**~Kyahh~ tell me if you want me to finish it!**_

_**Ginger**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Guys(and Gals)!

I'm sad to say that my beloved cat, the real Ginger, who supported me always, died a few days ago. I'll be taking a break from writing for a little as a memorial to her... She was the best cat I could ever wish for, but she was diagnosed with FIV, a fatal disease for cats. Thank you for all your continued support!

-Ginger the Anime Cat


End file.
